Ghost Genocide
Ghost Genocide ''is the fourth season of Nutty's Storytime and the third of Series A, airing between April 26, 2014, and July 17, 2014. The season takes place four months after the conclusion of Gingerbread Chronicles, revealing the shocking twist that Katarina survived her assassination and has been living in hiding for the past four months. One by one, districts of the Gingerbread Empire lose their population, culminating in a total wipeout in what becomes historically known as the titular Ghost Genocide. The series did not feature any new main characters, with the slight exception of Ersatz. However, Brandon was updated from recurring status in Season 3 to main status this season. However, he did not appear for nearly halfway through the series. The season was broadcast during a time of severe technical difficulty. After Episode 3, on April 28, the show did not return until June 20. Many expected the show had been cancelled. When the season returned, the episodes were much longer, almost five times the length of a normal episode. Each episode was about as long as a finale. This made for fewer episodes, but larger content per storytelling. Production Conception Producers were particularly happy to include Katarina in another season. The idea of her surviving her assassination came up when producers thought back to the finale, and knew that Katarina's body was never recovered as she had fallen into the river. Since she was shot in the heart, a bullet proof vest would have easily prevented that. Storytelling The stories were told in various Gingerbread Houses and rooms across VMK. The original intention was to have each episode in a different Gingerbread Houes, but technical difficulties prevented that. Title Sequence There was never a title sequence when the stories were being told, with the exception of the final two. Each episode featured the names of the characters most prominent in that episode, a deviation from the ones created later. Promotion Before the days of video previews, producers released riddles. The riddle for this season, released after the finale of the third season, was this: ''Tomorrow it all begins Remembered with hellish chagrin A day that was to reminisce back derails and fades to black. This was revealed to be Katarina's return. The day to reminisce back was the birthday celebrations for Mayor Orrupt. Completion On September 17, 2014, producers finished all episodes of this season on this wiki. Therefore, it was the first season to be fully published. Plot TBR Cast Main *Gallifreyan *Rhys *Katarina *Niall *Sasha *Grant *Brandon *Michael Inatsikap/Ersatz Recurring *Nutty *Bruno *Lily Guest *Mets the Mailman *Tamara *Dmitri Episodes Reception Trivia *Ersatz was never supposed to be a full character. When the public asked what the villain's name was for the next season, producers said it was "Ersatz," a word meaning fake. This was to hide the fact that Katarina was the real villain. However, when the season began, producers decided to include Ersatz as a MacGuffin character. They chose Michael as his identity and even made him Katarina's brother. *The original intention was for each story to take place in a different Gingerbread House, similar to the first season. This was later deemed difficult, followed by impossible, when many of the rooms were locked, closed, or dismantled. *An error in computer planning messed up setting notes, contributing to the limited sets. *This season was more or less a direct sequel to Gingerbread Chronicles. It rewrote the Where Are They Now segment that succeeded the finale. Whereas Michael and Gallifreyan were originally told to have stayed married and had three children, he instead was revealed as Katarina's evil brother and ended up dying at her hand. Though Gallifreyan did have children later, they were not with Michael. *Real events such as Nutty betraying the Cult of Gallifrey and the fall of Malaysian Airline 17 were included this season. *This season featured the running gag of Sasha never understanding Doctor Who references the rest of the cast generally seem to appreciate. In one case, Niall's knowledge of Weeping Angels allows Gallifreyan to arrange a plan of attack against Katarina. *This is the only season to feature a live episode. Producers stated that more of these could return in the future, but they would be scarce and carefully coordinated. **The finale included a live appearance from Katarina. However, because she was the only character telling the story along with Rhys, it is not generally considered to be a real live action episode. *In the finale episode, the Lumiukko's message declared "Alpha Madelyn," a reference to Niall's alias in Fantasyland. Category:Seasons Category:Series A